


Inside that cabin

by howweusedtobe



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur bottom, Gang Rape, Golden shower, M/M, Rape
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: After being captured, Arthur gets raped by random O’driscoll thugs





	Inside that cabin

빌어먹을 마이카 얼굴마저 그리워지는 순간이 오리라고는 생각해본 적 없었다. 하지만 동시에, 그 녀석 얼굴을 보느니 차라리 이대로 죽어버리는 게 나을지도 모르곘다는 생각이 들었으므로, 아서는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 타조와도 같은 멍청한 생각에서였다. 눈을 감고 모른척하면, 없어질지도 모르지. 물론 세상 일이 그렇게 돌아갈 리가 없었으므로 머리채를 잡힌 아서의 얼굴은 다시 한 번 사정없이 흔들렸고, 뺨에선 불에 덴 것만 같은 감촉이 들었다. 젠장할, 예상치 못했던 일격이라 이번엔 혀까지 잘못 씹은 것 같았다. 분하다. 분하고 또 분했지만 어쩔 수 없는 생리적인 눈물이 떨어졌다. 

"내가 말했지, 이거 순 계집애같은 새끼라니까."

낄낄대는 소리가 들렸다. 황야의 바람은 거칠지만 단조로웠기 때문에, 그들의 비웃음소리는 장애물 없이 단번에 아서의 귀에 꽂혔다. 뒤이어 누군가가 바지 버클을 풀었다. 입에 수상한 게 들어온다면 가차없이 깨물어버릴 생각이었으나, 아서는 틀렸다. 셔츠며 바지에 기분 나쁜 액체가 스며들었다. 고약한 냄새, 오줌이었다. 정말이지 예상을 번번이 어긋나는 놈들이었다. 

어쩌면, 예상을 하고 싶지 않은 것일지도 몰랐다. 예견이라봐야 얼마나 더 지독하게 능욕을 당할지에 관한 것뿐이었으므로. 여자를 멀리하며 살아왔지만 아예 여체에 무관심했던 것도 아니었고, 여자는 커녕 때로는 같은 종족마저 보지 못한 채 몇날며칠을 황야의 풀만 봐야 하는 서부의 시정잡배들이 '계집애 같아보이는' 남자에게 무슨 짓을 하는지는 아서도 지나치게 잘 알고 있었다. 구멍이 헐 때까지 강간당한 뒤, 일이 발설되지 않도록 머리에 구멍이 뚫린다. 운이 좋으면 코요테나 늑대 무리가 먼저 시체를 발견해 신도 눈을 감을 수치로부터 구원해줄 것이고, 운이 나쁘면 보안관이 불려와 조사를 시작할 것이다. 황야의 무법자라고 으스대고 다니던 갱단 일원 아서 모건이 어떻게 남성성을 훼손당했는지에 대해서. 빌어먹을 마을 사람들이 그러고 난 다음에 뭐라고 자신을 짓씹어댈지는 좆도 관심이 없었으나 아서는, 단순히 이보다 더 많은 사람들에게 스스로의 죄가 까발려진다는 것 자체에 깊은 공포심을 느끼고 있었다. 그래, 씨발 이건 죄였다. 총을 조금만 더 빨리 꺼내지 못한 죄. 붙잡혀버린 죄. 늦기 전에 자살이라도 하지 못한 죄.

"씨발놈아, 좋냐? 짖어봐, 이 암캐새끼야."

며칠이 지났는지 알지 못했고 몇 명의 오드리스콜이 그를 범했는지 알 수 없었고 심지어 그의 동료들이 이 소식을 들었을지에 대해서도 아서는 아는 바가 없었다. 통나무로 지어진 거친 창고에는 구멍을 막아줄 타르가 엉성하게나마 발려있었고, 어둠에 적응한 뒤에도 아서는 자신의 손만을 겨우 볼 수 있을 뿐이었다. 얼굴에 물이 몇 번 끼얹어졌던 것과, 굶주림에 뒤틀려 끊어지는 것만 같은 창자에 알고 싶지도 않은 것이 밀려들어왔던 것으로 적어도 사흘은 지났겠구나 싶었지만 그것 역시 모를 일이었다. 기절할 때까지 범해지거나 행위 자체로 기절하지 않으면 억지로 정신을 놓을 때까지 머리를 연거푸 얻어맞는 일의 반복이었으므로. 아마 의식이 흐려졌기 때문인지도 모르겠지만, 아서는 차라리 그게 나은 것 같았다. 제정신이었다면 이런 걸 버틸 수 있을 리가 없었다. 아니지, 제정신이었다면 어떻게든 빠져나갔을까? 

생각이 헛돌았다. 전립선이 짓뭉개지는 감각에 아서는 몸서리쳤다. 인정하고 싶지 않았지만, 쾌감에 제법 익숙해진 몸은 이제는 그것을 열락이라 인식하고 있었다. 뱃속 깊은 곳에서 독사같은 것이 머리를 치켜들었고 신경에 이를 박아 독을 흘려넣었다. 척추를 따라 전류가 흘렀고 승마로 단단한 허벅지가 볼썽사납게 덜덜 떨렸다. 소리만은 내지 않으려 했지만, 억지로 입이 벌려진 참이라 틀어막을 수가 없었다. '암캐처럼'. 이 지옥에나 떨어질 행동을 즐기는 것처럼. 

"아, 아.....!"

찰나의 순간 아서는 정말로, 바닥에 머리를 세게 들이받아 죽어버릴 생각이었지만 행동으로 이어지지는 못했다. 그의 신경은 전혀 다른 정보를 전달했다. 구멍이 있는 대로 수축했고 몸이 마비되는 듯, 뇌가 굳었다. 눈에선 연신 눈물이 흘렀다. 허기진 배에서 쥐어짜는 듯한 아픔이 밀려왔는데 꼭 그것마저 열기의 일부인 것만 같았다. 

"좋댄다, 씨발. " 

목이 졸렸다. 동시에 뒤에 다른 놈이 섰다. 이미 하나가 가득 들어찼는데도 굳이 억지로 머리를 들이밀 생각인지 엉덩이 골에 성기를 툭툭 문댔다. 아서는 꿈틀거렸다. 공포를 더이상 억누를 수 없었따. 싫었다. 더이상은, 견디고 싶지 않았다. 점점, 나 자신이라 생각했던 것이 깎여나가는 것만 같은 기분이었다. 아주 잘게, 모래보다도 더 미세한 입자로 쪼개지면, 그 자리엔 무엇이 남을까? 황야의 바람? 놈들이 박장대소했다. 산소가 희박해진 뇌에선 말도 안 되는 신호를 보냈고 아서는 꽥꽥 소리조차 내지 못한 채 몸을 축 늘어뜨렸다. 쾌감이, 대지보다도 더 단단한 쾌감이 그를 밀어올리고 있었다. 한계까지 벌려진 구멍은 꼭 그만큼의 열감을 선사하고 있었다. '아서 모건'이 사라진 자리에 남은 건, 그것뿐인 듯했다. 꼭 그 고유의 것이라고 볼 수만은 없는, 드넓은 평야. 숲을 키워내지 못하는 척박한 대지. 자라는 것이라고는 먹을 수도 없는 들풀뿐인 보잘것없음. 그의 고향. 고작 바람이나 태풍 따위가 갉아낼 수 없는, 쾌락.

땅이 열리면 저 밑에는 지옥이 자리한다는 이야기를 들어본 적이 있었다. 교회라곤 다녀본 기억이 없고 자주 보는 목사는 술주정뱅이 스완슨 뿐이었지만, 아서도 악마 정도는 믿었다. 적어도 존재 정도는. 그곳이 얼마나 뜨거운지도. 아서 생각에는, 이미 자신은 지옥에 와있는 것 같았다. 따지고 보면 이제껏 사람을 몇이나 죽여댔으니 이제와서 악마를 만난다 해도 별로 이상할 건 없을 것 같았다. 다만 그 형상이 라이벌 갱단이라는 점과, 지옥불에 던져졌다기엔 지나치게 느끼고 있는 스스로가 경멸스러웠을 뿐이었다. 진정으로 견딜 수 없는 점은 바로 그거였다. 아서는 타락해버린 자기자신을 받아들이고 싶지 않았다. 

현실을 받아들이고 싶지 않았다. 내가 지금 이곳에서 수치스럽게 죽어가고 있다는 것까지도 전부 없었던 일로만 하고 싶었다. 황야가 그리웠고 코요테의 울음소리와 자신의 서러브레드가 그리웠다. 하지만 거듭해서, 한계의 한계를 뚫고 어거지로 잠식해나가는 쾌감과의 전투에서 아서는 지고 말았다. 일 대 다수와의 주먹다짐에서 일단 한번 바닥에 눕고 나니 일어설 수도 없이 주먹이 날아왔던 것과 마찬가지였다. 들려오는 것이라고는 놈들이 세뇌하듯 뱉어대는 말뿐이었고 아무리 부정하려 해도 현실은 풀려나기 직전에 아서의 눈앞에 들이밀어졌다. 

다시금 밀려들어오는 산소에 아서는 정신없이 몸을 말았다. 가슴을 긁으며 기침을 했다. 희미한 정신으로 뱉어낸 것이 피인지 침인지 분간이 되지도 않았다. 확실한 건 뇌를 지져버리는 쾌감이었다. 독액이었다. '아서 모건'의 피는 죽어가고 있었다. 불그죽죽한 색이 되어, 악귀가 되어버린 몸뚱이에서 도망치고 있었다. 구원을 갈구하며 있는 힘껏 튀어올랐다. 그러나, 신은 오지 않았고 갱단은 아예 아서의 행방을 모르는 듯했고 한 방울의 체액은 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 그리고 아서가 스스로의 몸으로 깔아뭉갰다. 아서는 엉금엉금 기어 두 개의 페니스로부터 달아났다. 멀리 가진 못했다. 채 두 걸음을 떼기도 전에 도로 붙들려 몸이 죽 끌려갔기 때문이다. 빠질랑 말랑 했던 성기가 급작스럽게 내벽 깊은 곳까지 치고 들어왔고 다시한번 머리가 새하얘지는 느낌에 아서는 소리조차 내지 못하고 절정을 맞았다. 

다물리지 못하는 입으로 성기가 밀려들어왔다. 전혀 조이지를 못하니 펠라를 시키는 이유가 없었지만 상대는 더 큰 걸 바라는 모양이었다. 가까스로 숨을 이어붙인 목구멍에 굵은 성기가 박혔고 오드리스콜이 조심성없게 목젖을 건드릴 때마다 아서는 연신 헛구역질을 했다. 그러다 잘못해서 몇 번인가 이로 놈의 성기를 건드렸고 잘못한 벌이라며 그 수만큼 등을 베였다. 칼로 글자를 새길 거라고 했다. 암캐와 창녀 중에 하나 고르라는 조롱에 아서는 가운데 손가락을 들어보였고 손가락이 반대로 꺾였다. 얼굴이 눈물과 흙먼지로 온통 더러워졌다. 씻지도 못하고 오줌 세례나 받은 몸에서 냄새가 나기 시작했다. 그 추한 몰골이, 돼지와 비슷하다고들 했다. 놈들은 저들끼리 낄낄대며 이미 칼질을 했던 곳 위에 죽죽 선을 그었고 이번엔 암퇘지를 새겨넣기 시작했다. 아서는 고통으로 신음했다. 쾌감과 격통이 뒤섞여 둘을 구분할 수가 없었다. 

"으흐으으으...."

격발음이 들린 것은 그때였다. 아서는 잘못 들었다고 생각했지만 실제로 총알은 오드리스콜 한 놈의 뇌를 관통해 바닥에 박혔다. 그 놈이 힘을 잃고 아서 위에 엎어졌고 눈 깜빡일 힘도 모자란 아서는 숨조차 들이키지 못하고 그대로 무게를 받아냈다. 안에는 여전히 죽은 놈의 성기가 박혀있었다. 나머지 하나가 분간할 수 없는 소리를 내며 일어나려고 했지만, 문이 열림과 동시에 사살당했다. 오래간만에 본 빛은 눈알을 불로 지지는 것처럼 따갑고 아팠다. 하나도 보이지 않았고 그 와중에 하나하나 정리되는 소리가 들렸다. 아서는 무의미하게 몸을 뒤틀었다. 

"아서 모건?"

아서는 대답하지 않았다. 전혀 모르는 목소리였지만, 만일 알아들었더래도 그렇노라 말했을 것 같지는 않았다. 우선, 조금 전의 행위로 목을 다쳤다. 그가 말이 없자 상대는 발로 오드리스콜을 걷어 차 아서의 몸에서 떼어냈고, 얼굴을 확인할 요량으로 아서의 얼굴을 만졌다. 고급 가죽 장갑에서 화약 냄새가 났다. 확실히, 아는 사람 같지는 않았다. 적어도 더치나 호제어가 자신의 추한 몰골을 보지는 않았다는 생각에, 아서는 진심으로 안도했고 동시에 정신을 잃었다. 

"이봐! 여기 굉장한 게 있는데!"

상대가 소리쳐 동료를 불렀다. 다시는 깨어나지 않기를 바랐지만, 애석하게도 아서의 바람은 삼일 뒤에 깨질 것이었다. 오드리스콜 일당을 쏴죽인 사람은 핑커튼이었으니까. 아서가 다시 눈을 떴을 때 보게될 것은, 쇠창살일 터였고 그것도 아마 동료의 손이 절대 닿지 않는 먼 곳의 감방일 터였다. 예기치 못한 수확이래도 성과는 성과였으니까.


End file.
